Ben Hur/05
Kategoria:Ben Hur Tegoż samego dnia późno wieczorem, kiedy zaciągano pierwszą nocną straż, odbywało się na rozkaz króla Heroda wielkie zebranie w pałacu na górze Syjon. Przybyło na nie około pięćdziesięciu osób. A byli to znaczniejsi kapłani, uczeni w piśmie, doktorowie prawa, należący do rady królewskiej. Między nimi byli przedstawiciele rozmaitych sekt: faryzeusze, saduceusze i esseńczycy. Komnata, w której odbyło się posiedzenie, znajdowała się w dolnej części pałacu, a była obszerna i urządzona na sposób rzymski. Posadzka marmurowa, ściany bez okien, malowane na safianowy, żółty kolor. Ława w kształcie litery U, zwrócona otworem do drzwi, zajmowała środek sali, a była pokryta szerokimi poduszkami z żółtego sukna. W zagięciu ławy, stał ogromny spiżowy trójnóg, kunsztownie złotem i srebrem wykładany; nad nim zaś zwieszał się od stropu świecznik o siedmiu ramionach, z zatkniętym w każdym ramieniu kagankiem. Mężowie, uczestniczący w naradzie, byli to ludzie podeszli w latach; długie ich brody, duże nosy, czarne błyszczące oczy nadawały im niezwykle przejmującego grozą wyrazu. Zachowanie się ich było pełne godności i powagi. Na pierwszym miejscu siedział przewodniczący zebrania, po prawej i lewej stronie zajęła miejsce reszta członków. Szczególną uwagę zwracał przewodniczący: postaci wysokiej, przygarbiony i skurczony pod ciężarem lat, podobny do szkieletu. Biała szata zwieszała mu się w fałdach z ramion. Ręce, półzakryte rękawami z białego w czerwone pasy jedwabiu, złożył poważnie na kolanach. Gdy mówił, podnosił prawą rękę i wskazujący palec, aby swoim słowom dodać większego znaczenia. Szacunek wzbudzającą głowę okalały białe, jak jedwab cienkie włosy. Skronie mocno miał zapadnięte, toteż czoło wystawało niby skała, oczy bez blasku i niepewne, nos spiczasty, cała zaś niższa część twarzy ginęła w brodzie rozwianej a wspaniałej jak u Arona. Był to Hillel, Babilończyk. Mając już lat sto sześć, był jeszcze rektorem Wielkiej Rady. Na stole przed nim leżał zwój pergaminowy, hebrajskim zapisany pismem, za jego siedzeniem stał paź, bogato ubrany, czekający na rozkazy. Zgromadzenie rozpoczęło się przemową, potem nastąpiła rozprawa nad przedłożonymi do omówienia sprawami, a gdy doszli do ostatecznego wniosku, każdy przybrał wyraz jeszcze bardziej uroczysty, poważny zaś Hillel, nie ruszając się, zawołał na pazia: - Hist! Chłopiec zbliżył się z uszanowaniem. - Idź, powiedz królowi, że możemy mu dać odpowiedź. - Chłopiec wyszedł spiesznie. Po chwili weszli dwaj żołnierze i stanęli po obu stronach podwoi; za nimi wstąpiła do komnaty dziwna postać - starzec w purpurowej sukni z brzegiem szkarłatnym; złota taśma, tak cienka, że się gięła jak skóra, przytrzymywała szatę w pasie, sprzączki obuwia świeciły klejnotami. Wąska filigranowa korona błyszczała na jego głowie. Zamiast pieczęci u naplecznika wisiał sztylet. Szedł kulejąc i opierając się ciężko na lasce. Nie podniósł oczu, aż doszedł do zgromadzonych; wtedy jakby pierwszy raz ujrzał, spojrzał dumnie wokoło, jak ktoś zdziwiony i szokujący nieprzyjaciela, ponurym, podejrzliwym i groźnym wejrzeniem. Był to He- rod, zwany Wielkim, godny naśladowca rzymskich cezarów, dzierżący mimo podkopanego zdrowia despotycznie berło, człowiek podejrzliwy, zazdrosny i okrutny, sumienia zbrodniami obciążonego. Gdy Herod wszedł, powstał ogólny ruch w zgromadzeniu - starsi kłaniali się nisko, grzeczniejsi wstawali i oddawali pokłon. Po odebraniu hołdu, Herod podsunął się do trójnoga, stanął naprzeciw Hillela, który pozdrowił go pochyleniem głowy. - Odpowiedź - rzekł król rozkazującym tonem do Hillela, oparłszy się dumnie obiema rękoma na lasce - odpowiedź! Oczy patriarchy świeciły łagodnością, podniósł głowę, a patrząc śmiało w oblicze królewskie, rzekł wśród ogólnego milczenia. - Niech pokój Boga Abrahama, Izaaka i Jakuba będzie z tobą, o królu. Słowa te były jakby inwokacją, wstępem; potem innym tonem mówił dalej: - Pytałeś nas, gdzie się ma narodzić Chrystus? Król skinął głową twierdząco, ale złowrogiego wzroku nie odwrócił od mędrca: - Takie stawiałem pytanie. - Więc dowiedz się, królu - mówię tu w swoim i całego zgromadzenia imieniu, bo wszyscy się na jedno zgadzamy: w Betlejem w Judei. Tu Hillel spojrzał na zwój pergaminowy, leżący na trójnogu, a wskazując nań drżącym palcem, rzekł: w Betlejem w Judei, bo napisane jest przez Proroki " I ty, Betlejem, ziemio judzka, nie jesteś ostatnią między księstwami judzkimi, bo z ciebie wyjdzie Ten, który opanuje cały naród izraelski". Twarz Heroda zmieniła się, oczy spoczęły na pergaminie - zamyślił się. Otaczający widząc gniewne oblicze pana, zadrżeli, tak on jak i oni milczeli, nareszcie król obrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty. - Bracia - rzekł Hillel - oto jesteśmy wolni. Zgromadzenie powstało i rozeszło się grupami. - Symeonie - rzekł Hillel. Człowiek liczący mniej więcej pięćdziesiąt lat, przybliżył się ku niemu. - Zwiń święty pergamin i weź go z poszanowaniem. Gdy rozkaz został spełniony, rzekł Hillel: - Teraz podaj mi ramię, pójdę do lektyki. Opuścili salę. Tak odszedł sławny Killel i Symeon, syn jego, przyszły jego następca w mądrości, nauce i godności. Tego samego wieczora, ale znacznie później, nasi trzej podróżni Mędrcy udali się w gospodzie na spoczynek. Kamienie, które służyły za węzgłowia, tak wysoko podpierały głowy, że przez otwór w sklepieniu mogli patrzeć w ciemności nocy, a patrząc w migocące gwiazdy, myśleli i swoim niezwykłym powołaniu. Otóż byli już w Jerozolimie, pytali przy bramie o Tego, którego szukali, oznajmili jego narodzenie, teraz pozostaje im tylko znaleźć Go, a w tym zdali się zupełnie na Ducha. Ludzie, nadsłuchujący głosu Boga lub wyczekujący znaku z Nieba, nie mogą spać. Wśród tego oczekiwania wszedł w ciemności sklepienia jakiś człowiek. - Wstańcie! - rzekł - przynoszę rozkaz, któremu natychmiast trzeba zadość uczynić. Wszyscy usiedli na posłaniach. - Od kogo przybywasz? - spytał Egipcjanin. - Od króla Heroda. Każdy z podróżnych doznał niemiłego wzruszenia. - Czyż nie jesteś stróżem gospody? - zapytał znów Baltazar. - Jestem. - Czego król chce od nas? - Posłaniec jego jest tam, niechaj wam odpowie. - Powiedz mu, aby oczekiwał naszego przybycia. - Dobrze uczyniłeś, mój bracie - rzekł Grek, gdy stróż poszedł. - Widocznie rozniosła się wieść o naszym przybyciu i celu naszej podróży. Dowiemy się, z jaką posłaniec przyszedł wiadomością. Wstali, włożyli sandały, przepasali szaty i poszli. - Pozdrawiam was, życzę pokoju i przepraszam, ale król mój i pan posłał mnie z prośbą do was, abyście spiesznie udali się do pałacu, gdzie z wami pragnie pomówić na osobności. Tak poseł spełnił swoje poselstwo. Kaganek wisiał u wejścia gospody, przy jego świetle spojrzeli Mędrcy po sobie i poznali, że Duch jest z nimi. Wtedy Egipcjanin przystąpił do stróża i rzekł tak. aby go nikt nie słyszał: Wiesz, gdzie są złożone nasze wory w podwórzu i gdzie spoczywają nasze wielbłądy. Skoro pójdziemy, przygotuj wszystko do naszego odjazdu - w razie gdyby ten okazał się potrzeby. - Idźcie w pokoju, możecie mi zaufać - odrzekł stróż. - Wola króla, naszą wolą - rzekł Baltazar do posła - prowadź nas. Szli wąskimi ulicami Jerozolimy, na których widać było, że Herod dbał o porządek i czystość. Idąc za posłem. Mędrcy pogrążyli się w milczeniu. W końcu stanęli przed bramą pałacu. Przy świetle ogni, palących się dwóch wielkich kotłach, zobaczyli ogólne linie budowy oraz kilka ze straży opartych na broni. Przez przejścia pod arkadami, przez podwórza i kolumnady nie zawsze oświetlone, przez liczne schody, niezliczone komnaty i sale, szli nie pytani i nie zatrzymywani, aż ich zaprowadzono do wieży, niezwykle wysokiej. Tu przewodnik nagle zatrzymał się, a wstępując w otwarte podwoje rzekł: - Wejdźcie, król jest tam. Powietrze w komnacie, do której weszli, było przesiąknięte zapachem sandałowego drzewa, a całe urządzenie jej odznaczało się bogactwem. Posadzkę komnaty, raczej jej środek, pokrywał kobierzec o długim włosie, a na nim stał tron. Przybyli mogli zaledwie pobieżnie przypatrzeć się rzeźbionym i złoconym otomanom i łożom, wachlarzom, dzwonkom i muzycznym instrumentom, złotym świecznikom i murom malowanym na sposób grecki. Herod, ubrany jak wtedy, gdy zapytywał doktorów i prawników na zgromadzeniu, siedział na tronie i zwrócił całą uwagę przychodniów. Na brzegu kobierca, do którego się nieśmiało zbliżyli, oddali pokłon aż do ziemi, co widząc król, zadzwonił i kazał słudze wstawić krzesło naprzeciw tronu. - Usiądźcie - rzekł uprzejmie. - Od północnej bramy - mówił dalej, gdy usiedli, miałem doniesienie po południu o przybyciu trzech cudzoziemców, dziwnie ubranych i zdających się pochodzić z dalekich stron. Czyż wy nimi jesteście? Egipcjanin za znakiem danym przez towarzyszy, odpowiedział kłaniając się nisko: Gdybyśmy byli inni, niż jesteśmy, potężny Herod, którego sława napełnia świat cały, nie posyłałby po nas. Nie możemy wątpić, iż jesteśmy tymi, których szukasz. Herod przyjął to przemówienie skinieniem ręki. - Któż wy jesteście? Skąd przychodzicie? - pytał i dodał znacząco: niech każdy mówi za siebie. Po kolei zdali mu sprawę, opowiadając o krajach i miastach ojczystych, o drogach, którymi do Jerozolimy przybyli. Trochę rozczarowany Herod, zapytał wprost: - O co pytaliście żołnierza i starszego przy bramie? - Pytaliśmy ich, gdzie jest Ten, który się narodził Król Żydowski? - Rozumiem teraz, dlaczego wzbudziliście tyle ciekawości, a i ja niemniej jestem zaciekawiony. Czyż jest inny król Żydów? Egipcjanin rzekł bez trwogi. - Jest, nowo narodzony. Wyraz bólu skrzywił twarz monarchy, zdawało się jakby jakieś nieprzyjemne wspomnienie opanowało umysł jego. - Nie u mnie, nie u mnie - zawołał. W tej chwili widział zapewne blade straszne widma pomordowanych dzieci, pokonując jednak wzruszenie, rzekł: - Gdzie jest ten nowy król? - Tego właśnie pragniemy się dowiedzieć. - Przynosicie mi dziwną wieść - zagadkę od Salomonowych trudniejszą. Tu zamilkł na chwilę, a potem mówił dalej: - Jak widzicie, jestem w podeszłym wieku, w którym ciekawość jest tak niepokonana jak w dzieciństwie; żartować z nią byłoby okrucieństwem. Powiedzcie, co więcej wiecie, a uczczę was jak sobie równych, jak król czci króla. Powiedzcie mi wszystko, co wiecie o nowo narodzonym, a pójdę z wami szukać Go, a gdy Go znajdziemy, zrobię co zechcecie, przywiodę Go do stolicy, nauczę sztuki panowania, użyję moich wpływów u Cezara na jego korzyść i chwałę. Przysięgam, że zazdrość nie powstanie między nami. Powiedzcie mi tylko, jakim sposobem, oddzieleni morzem i pustynią mogliście o Nim usłyszeć. - Powiem ci prawdę, królu. - Mów - rzekł Herod. Baltazar powstał i rzekł głosem uroczystym. - Widoczna w tym ręka wszechmogącego Boga. Po twarzy Heroda przebiegł cień trwogi. - On kazał nam przyjść tu, obiecując, że znajdziemy Zbawiciela świata; że go zobaczymy, oddamy Mu cześć i będziemy o Nim świadczyć, a jako znak każdemu u nas dane było widzieć gwiazdę Jego, a Duch Jego był z nami i teraz, o królu. Duch Jego jest i tu obecny. Uczucie pełne zdziwienia opanowało trzech Mędrców. Grek z trudnością powstrzymywał swoją radość. Herod natomiast badał wzrokiem twarz każdego z nich, a zdawał się być coraz podejrzliwszy i więcej niezadowolony. - Drwicie ze mnie - rzekł. - Nie mogę inaczej sądzić, chyba że powiecie mi co nastąpi po przyjściu nowego króla. - Odkupienie. - Od czego? - Od grzechów. - Jak? - Mocą Bożą - przez wiarę, miłość i dobre uczynki. - Więc... - tu wstrzymał się Herod, a z wejrzenia i wyrazu twarzy nikt nie mógł odgadnąć, z jakim uczuciem mówił dalej: jesteście więc posłańcami Chrystusa. Czy powiedzieliście już wszystko? Baltazar skłonił się nisko na znak potwierdzenia i dodał: - Sługami twymi jesteśmy, o królu. Monarcha poruszył dzwonkiem, a gdy się sługa ukazał rzekł: Przynieś dary. Sługa wyszedł, wrócił za chwilę, a klękając przed gośćmi, dał każdemu wierzchnią suknię, czyli płaszcz szkarłatny i niebieski oraz złoty pas. Mędrcy przyjęli dary, składając podziękowanie według wschodniego obyczaju. Jeszcze słowo - rzekł Herod po ukończeniu ceremonii - mnie i starszemu żołnierzowi przy bramie mówiliście o gwieździe widzianej na wschodzie. - Tak - rzekł Baltazar - Jego gwiazdę, gwiazdę Nowo Narodzonego. - Kiedyż się ona ukazała? - Wtedy, gdyśmy odebrali rozkaz i poselstwo. Herod powstał, dając do zrozumienia, że posłuchanie skończone. Schodząc z tronu, zbliżył się ku nim i rzekł uprzejmie: Jeśli, jak wierzę, o mężowie pełni mądrości, jesteście posłańcami Chrystusa właśnie narodzonego, wiedzcie, że dzisiejszej nocy pytałem najświadomszych w tych rzeczach Żydów i oni jednogłośnie orzekli, że Chrystus ma się narodzić w Betlejem w ziemi judzkiej. A więc idźcie tam, mówię wam, idźcie i szukajcie małego Dzieciątka, a gdy znajdziecie, powiadomcie mnie, abym mógł pójść i oddać Mu cześć. Tymczasem w drodze nie doznacie żadnej przeszkody ni opóźnienia. Pokój wam! - To rzekłszy, v.stał i wolnym krokiem opuścił komnatę. Natychmiast przewodnik wywiódł ich na ulicę i zaprowadził do gospody, w której bramie Grek rzekł: Udajmy się do Betlejem, jak nam radził król. - Tak - zawołał Hindus - Duch goreje we mnie. - Niech się tak stanie - dodał Baltazar żywo. - Wielbłądy gotowe do podróży. Obdarzywszy stróża, wsiedli podróżni na siodła, spytali o drogę do Jopejskiej Bramy i pojechali. Bramę zastali otwartą na swe przybycie i udali się drogą, którą niedawno przybyli Józef i Maryja. Gdy zjechali z Hinnonu w dolinę Refaim, ukazało się światło, zrazu blade i niepewne. Serca podróżnych zabiły raźniej; światło się wzmogło, poczęło razić oczy, aż je przysłaniać musieli. Skoro zaś odważyli się znów na nie spojrzeć, było jak inne na niebie, ale szło przed nimi blisko i powoli. W zachwyceniu złożyli ręce do modlitwy. Często wśród drogi powtarzali na przemian w uniesieniu: "Bóg z nami! Bóg z nami!" I szli za gwiazdą, aż stanęła nad stajenką w pobliżu Betlejem. Kiedy w Betlejem wartę zmieniano, ranek zaczynał już świtać. Już wierzchołki gór kąpały się w promieniach wychylającego się słońca, ale w dolinie panowała jeszcze głucha noc. Stróż na ganku starej gospody, drżąc od chłodu, słuchał uważnie pierwszych odgłosów, którymi budzące się życie wita ranną jutrzenkę. Nagle ukazało się światło idące wprost na dom. Zrazu zdawało mu się być pochodnią w czyjejś ręce; później sądził, że to meteor: gdy się jednak zwiększało i zmieniało w gwiazdę, krzyknął z przerażenia. W gospodzie na jego krzyk, kto żyw, wyszedł na dach. Zjawisko zbliżało się ciągle: skały, drzewa, droga poniżej światła były jasne, a światłość ta stała się olśniewająca. Bojaźliwsi padli na kolana, modląc się i zakrywając twarze; odważniejsi schylali się, przysłaniając oczy, i od czasu do czasu spoglądali na to co ich otaczało. Gospoda i jej okolica stanowiły jakby oświecony punkt. Odważniejsi, co patrzyli śmiało, widzieli gwiazdę stojącą prosto nad domem przed jaskinią, w której się narodziło Dziecię. Wśród tej jasności przybyli i Mędrcy. U bramy zsiedli z wielbłądów i zażądali, by ich wpuszczono do środka. Po chwili, której stróż potrzebował do opanowania strachu, odsunął nareszcie zasuwy i otworzył bramę. Wielbłądy podobne do widm w tym nadnaturalnym świetle, dziwne ubrania, pełne uniesienia i oczekiwania twarze podróżnych, nie mogły uspokoić stróża, który cofnął się i chwilę nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie. - Czy jesteśmy w Betlejem, w ziemi judzkiej?- Dopiero, gdy więcej ludzi nadeszło, stróż nabrał odwagi i odpowiedział: - Nie, to jest gospoda, miasto leży dalej. - Czy tu się narodziło Dziecię? Otaczający spojrzeli po sobie, a niektórzy odpowiedzieli: - Tak, tak. - Zaprowadźcie nas do Niego - rzekł Grek niecierpliwie. - Zaprowadźcie nas do Niego - wołał Baltazar, dodając z powagą: widzieliśmy gwiazdę Jego, teraz stanęła nad tym domem, idziemy oddać Mu cześć. Hindus złożył ręce, wołając - Zaprawdę, żyje Bóg! Spieszmy, spieszmy! Zbawiciel znaleziony. Błogosławieni my wśród ludzi tego świata. Ludzie z dachu zstąpili i szli za cudzoziemcami, przeszli podwórze i ogrodzenie. Na widok gwiazdy stojącej przed jaskinią, chociaż już mniej jasno świeciła, niektórzy cofnęli się, więk- sza jednak część poszła dalej. Gdy cudzoziemcy zbliżyli się do jaskini, gwiazda ruszyła; skoro weszli w drzwi, wzniosła się ponad ich głowy, a gdy byli wewnątrz, zniknęła. To wszystko potwierdziło przekonanie, że między gwiazdą a cudzoziemcami była, jakaś nadprzyrodzona łączność, co wkrótce spostrzegli i ci, którzy byli w jaskini. Gdy otwarto wrota, wtoczył się cały tłum do wnętrza, oświetlonego kagankiem, tak że podróżni ujrzeli Matkę z Dzieciątkiem, siedzącym na jej łonie. - Twojeż to jest dziecię! - zapytał Baltazar Maryi; a Ona, która wszystko gorąco brała do serca, cokolwiek się jej Dziecięcia tyczyło, podniosła Je do światła, mówiąc: - Oto mój Syn! Na te słowa Mędrcy padli na ziemię, oddając Mu cześć i pokłon. A jednak Dziecię to było jak inne dzieci, nad głową nie promieniała Mu światłość ani korona, usta milczały, a jeśli słyszało okrzyki lub modlitwy, nie dawało tego poznać, ale jak wszystkie dzieci, patrzyło na światło kaganka więcej i dłużej niż na ludzi. Po chwili wstali Mędrcy i wyszli, wróciwszy od wielbłądów, przynieśli dary, składające się ze złota, kadzidła i miry, które u stóp Dzieciątka złożyli. To jest więc Zbawiciel, którego aby widzieć i cześć Mu oddać przybyli z dalekiego świata. Ubożuchny i opuszczony, wypchnięty ze społeczeństwa ludzkiego, leży na łonie matki - bezradne niemowlę. A jednak modlili się do Niego - pełni ufności, niezachwiani w wierze. Wiarę swą opierali na znakach, danych przez Tego, którego zowiemy Ojcem. Jego opiece się oddali i nie roztrząsali rozporządzeń Jego rozumem niedowiarka. Tylko niewielu widziało znaki i rozumiało objawienie: Matka, Józef, pasterze i trzej Mędrcy. I ci uwierzyli. A zbliżała się chwila, iż się objawi Syn Boży: szczęśliwy ten, który weń wierzy!